Please stop smoking?
by Nyarghh
Summary: Summary: Katty wants Matt to stop smoking. How will she do that? Requested by Mis3ryLuver. Read if you want.


**No Smoking Please!**

Summary: Katty wants Matt to stop smoking. How will she do that? Requested by Mis3ryLuver. Read if you want.

w''

Matt was on his bed playing on his DSL when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Mattiekins! Open the door!" said a small voice. Matt smiled he knew at once who it was. He got up and opened the door. Apparently the girl had been leaning on the door thinking that he wasn't going to open the door and landed near Matt's feet. The brunette heard Matt laugh and she got up blushing.

"That's not funny Mattiekins!" she said. Matt twitched at that name. She knew he didn't like to be called that but she still called him that.

"Stop calling me that Kat!" he yelled. Kat got up and smiled. She put her finger on his forehead, making him blush, and leaned closer to his face. Matt was now blushing madly. Kat giggled and her lips brushed against his ear.

"Make me _Mattiekins._" she said emphasizing his nickname a little.

Matt jumped a little and at Kat straight in the eyes. He leaned in close to her face so that there was only a centimeter space between this. Kat froze in place and blushed a lot and automatically looked down, but due to the space between them Matt's lips brushed against hers. Now they blushed madly and pulled away, touching their lips. It was still tingling from their little "accident." But in their minds they both said "I loved that."

They shook their heads a little trying to get rid of those thoughts and nervously laughed trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that surrounded them. Then something hit Matt's head.

"Why did you come anyway Katty?" he asked. Katty faked hurt and replied

"I can't visit my best friend and play with him? Humph well I never! Fine then ill leave and leave you. Don't mind me ill just be in my room, crying that I can't visit a friend without a reason!" she cried dramatically.

Matt chuckled a little and grabbed her around the waist before she could leave.

"I'm just kidding Kat. You know that I would love to play with you." He said. Katty's act suddenly dropped and now she was happy.

"YAY!!" she cried. Matt chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"Mood swings? Are you on your period now?" he joked. Katty looked at him.

"No it passed a long time ago you pervy." She said sticking out her tongue. Matt laughed at that and pulled her into the room before little kids came and pointed their fingers at them laughing.

Katty was not prepared for this and fell on top of him. Matt left out a small oomph and fell on the ground. Katty blushed in embarrassment and got up apologizing over and over again. Matt told her it was cool and sat on his bed and started at the ceiling. Kat sat on his lap and apologized again.

"It's okay's okay Kat, and your not as heavy as I thought you were." He said grinned. Katty giggled at this.

"I know I'm not." She said.

Matt smiled a little and took out a cigarette and held it to his lips. Before he could even find the lighter. The cigar was plucked from his lips and he saw Katty holding it, along with his entire pack of cigars. Matt frowned.

"Come on Kitty-Kat. Those don't come cheap ya know! It's like 5 bucks." He whined. Kat didn't give it back to him. Just held it out of his reach.

"Nu-uh! It's going to hurt your health." She complained.

After 5 minutes of trying to pursue her into giving him his cigar back Matt pouted. When his saw the Kat was on moved by the pout he held a smirk in his eyes. Kat gave a surprised yelp as Matt pushed her to the ground.

The cigars laid forgotten a few feet away from them, but they were too lost in each other to notice. Matt's face leaned closer and closer towards her face and he held a small blush on his face. Just inches away from her lips he paused, wondering if he should steal her first kiss.

His eyes widened as Kat filled that gap up and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and full of innocence. Matt leaned in deepening the kiss and brushed his lips across her lips begging for an entrance. Kat parted her mouth a little and he explored her mouth. His hands were buried in her head and they kept kissing. Moments later they stop kissing and pulled away breathing deeply. Kat lay on the floor blushing madly, while Matt was still on top of her blush a lot.

He then realized their awkward position and moved away from Kat. He got off of her and stood up walking to his pack of cigarettes. When he looked at Kat she stood up and looked at Matt.

"Please stop smoking Mattiekins? I don't want you to develop any cancer or any other disease." She said. Her voice was soft. Matt looked at her.

"If I stop smoking will you be happy?" he said. When Kat nodded he smiled.

"Fine, but only for you since I love you so much." He said and with that he walked towards his trash can and threw out the pack of cigars.

He then walked over to the blushing girl and lifted her head up to him.

"I love you Katty." He said before kissing her again. He smiled as she returned the kiss. When they pulled away she looked at him.

"I love you too Mattiekins!" she said before hugging him.

After that day Matt no longer smoked and didn't really play on his DSL a lot, which surprised the others, but Matt didn't care. He wanted to spend more time with Kat and wanted the same with him.


End file.
